Takeo vs Dr. Aris
As the RK are focused on their battle with Dr. Crombel's Mutants, Yuri, Dr. Aris and Mark decide to join in. Prologue While Yuri and Mark engage M-21 in battle. Aris picks a fight with Takeo. Battle Summary Aris swings her whip at him, Takeo avoids the attack and shoots at her. She blocks the bullets with her whip and tells him that he has no idea how long she's been waiting to meet him and now she's facing him herself, she can feel that his power has increased. She asks if that man gave him that power. Aris gets ready to swing her whip again. Takeo replies she's also gotten a lot stronger from when they last met and fires a succession of bullets at her. She states that she is and asks how he likes her new power. She swings her whip and blocks Takeo's attack. Takeo once again avoids the attack, she comments that she was surprised how strong he and his friends had gotten, so she couldn't just sit back without doing anything, as it'd be stupid for her to be weaker than him or M-21. She enquires how much he sacrificed in order to obtain that power and wonders how much time he and M-21 have remaining. Takeo asks what she's talking about. She responds there's no way his life force is still intact after receiving such great power, and asks whether he has a year left or maybe two. She begins to gloat stating that since his power has increased tremendously, he must have less than a year remaining and questions whether he has a month or two remaining. She laughs that she understands how he wanted to become stronger, but he should have stayed within his limits. Takeo replies that she seems to have the wrong idea and that he's a lot more stable than when she created him. Aris flinches at the revelation and demands to know what he's talking about. She questions the validity of his claims that he's become more stabilised and his life force has increased after gaining such power. Takeo confirms this to be the case. She tells hims it's absurd for him to increase his strength to such a degree in a short time and not suffer any side-effects. Takeo says it's up to her whether she chooses to believe it or not, he's simply stating the facts. Aris' eyes become wide with anger as she grits her teeth. She tells him of the sacrifices she made in order to achieve her power and that he also obtained greater power, without consequence. She shouts it's ridiculous and gathers her power. She yells that she'll kill Takeo and launches a powerful attack against him. Dr. Aris is coughing up blood, she is worn out and severely injured. As Aris falls to her hands knees and continues to cough up blood, she comments at the ridiculousness of the situation, and how she is going to die at the hands of a modified human she made, adding that she'd never imagined something like this would happen. She asks Takeo if he doesn't think it's crazy to kill his little sister. Takeo tells her to shut her mouth. Aris laughingly asks why he's so mad, and states that he must've had as much fun as she did. Takeo replies that he used to think she really was his sister, but now that's something he'd like to have erased from his memory. Aris states that's too bad, since it was fun for her. Calling Takeo her dear brother, she reminds him never to forget, that no matter who modified him in the middle, he is her creation, and it was her who fabricated everything from the start. She continues not even her Master, could create an accomplished modified human like him, without trouble. She collapses to the ground and as her eyelids begin to close she comments in her life she managed to create a modified human like him, and that achievement isn't so bad. Aftermath Aris dies as Takeo looks on, at her lifeless body. Having defeated Aris and Dr. Crombel's Mutants, Takeo aids the rest of the RK in going to help Frankenstein in his battle against Crombel. Image Gallery 535_40_Dr. Aris Blocks Takeo's Attack.png|Dr. Aris blocks Takeo's attack. 535_41a_Aris Is Happy Facing Takeo.png|Aris is happy facing Takeo. 535_41b_Takeo Wonders How Aris Became Stronger.png|Takeo wonders how Aris became stronger. 535_42_Aris Tells Takeo About Her Powers.png|Aris tells Takeo about her powers. 535_43_Aris Continues Her Rant.png|Aris continues her rant. 535_44_Takeo Is Bored.png|Takeo is bored. 535_45a_Takeo Wishes For A Set Of Earplugs.png|Takeo wishes for a set of earplugs. 535_45b_Aris Asks Takeo How Much He Sacrificed To Obtain Power.png|Aris asks Takeo how much he sacrificed to obtain power. 535_46a_Takeo Doesn't Know What Aris Is Talking About.png|Takeo doesn't know what Aris is talking about. 535_46b_Aris Learns The Truth.png|Aris learns the truth. 535_48a_Aris Can't Handle The Truth.png|Aris can't handle the truth. 535_48b_Takeo Telling It Like It Is.png|Takeo telling it like it is. 535_50_Aris Is Angry.png|Aris is angry. 535_51_Takeo Feigns Surprise.png|Takeo feigns surprise.